The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Veronica spicata and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Verspi’. ‘Verspi’ represents a new herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
‘Verspi’ was selected by the Inventor as a seedling in a seedling bed in Haarlem, The Netherlands in summer of 2010. The seedling bed had been planted with a mixture of Veronica spicata seed from unknown parents.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings by the Inventor in summer of 2013 in Haarlem, The Netherlands. Asexual propagation by cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.